User talk:104-epsilon
Why are you harassing CB? Creating a load of spam and continuous harassment isn't going to force Coffee to unblock you. Try negotiating in a more professional tone or provide evidence instead of yelling "UNBLOCK ME ON PVZCC". Coffee Bam's never going to unblock you if you spam. Here's a tip: calm down before you press the publish button. Gregory Exploit 00:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) "Unblock on PVZCC" I'm deleting the blog that you marked for speedy deletion. Although an indefinite block is harsh for just a little horseplay, Coffee probably saw you as the "real deal" and blocked you for sockpuppeting. You need a hard piece of evidence (like the fact that your IP address and Theqmayn's are different) as a negotiation tool. And what are you talking about in your blogs that "all of your blogs are considered spam"? Only one blog was deleted (not counting the author request one), and that was for harassment, not spamming. Try contacting some of the other PVZCC admins here, because they have the ability to change blocks set by others. Contact other admins or Wikia Community Central as a last resort to help you regain your integrity. Gregory Exploit 19:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No Swearing Deleted your blog post for swearing. Seriously, don't swear (2 week block for that). If you didn't know, f***, g*dd****t and c**p are swear words. Also, your "little horseplay" is a lot more serious than you say it is. You said offensive remarks like "hey... dapeashoota hates you" and "QUICK MAKE A LOT OF EDIT'S". So, instead of just a little harmless fun, you were also harassing and provoking other users. Stop begging to be unblocked on PVZCC. Gregory Exploit 21:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Look back I know that he IS (well, maybe, I haven't seen the proof) guilty of ,well, stuff, but I want to make a point. Those of you who are posting reasons of why he got banned and what he should do if he wants to get unbanned, don't do it here. 104-epsilon is not a regular editor, he is only really likely to look on the Wikia is too strict page, as there was a conversation with him and Gregory Exploit there. So on that note, Snowttail 10:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I hear you when you posted Wikia is too strict! Cause it is. I got deleted for being 9 but now I'm 14. Re:NintendoCapriSun Wiki Don't talk to me using NintendoCapriSun Wiki. Couldn't you see the only edit I made there was July 2011 and I'm not active there? I don't understand what you mean by "unblock me on pvz". You were only blocked for the second half of January; your ban already wore off a month ago. If what you said was true, then I'll indefinitely block your "epsilon" account for being a sockpuppet and unblock your "Theqmayn" account for regular editing. Unless you told a lie and you aren't Theqmayn after all and you're just an impersonator. :P Gregory Exploit 06:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pocket God Wiki Read the block details. You are still allowed to post on your talk page; that's how we'll sort this out. :) You were never unwelcome from the start. From what you've claimed on NCS Wiki, you are actually Theqmayn and 104-epsilon is your sockpuppet. Is this correct? Gregory Exploit 14:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) You are forgiven. :) Alright, Theqmayn. Your 104-epsilon account will be shut down on this wiki. Your Theqmayn account, on the other hand, is now completely restored. You can edit using that account now; it's not blocked. :) Welcome back to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki! :D Gregory Exploit 02:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC)